


[Fanvid] The Closer I Get to You

by sbisque



Category: The Affair (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Noah and Alison video. The video is from both Allison and Noah's POVs at different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] The Closer I Get to You

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 starts October 4th, 2015. Can't wait!

[The Closer I Get to You (A 'The Affair' fan video)](https://vimeo.com/138586025) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
